Elizabeta Torres
Elizabeta "Liz" Torres is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major character in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Elizabeta is a successful and well connected drug dealer in Bohan, employing both Johnny Klebitz and Niko Bellic. Elizabeta is voiced by Charlie Parker. Biography Background Elizabeta Torres was born on 1977 in Puerto Rico though the LCPD thinks that she was born in South Bohan. She claims that she killed a man who tried to rape her when she was less then 14 years old. In 1991, aged 14, Elizabeta moved to Bohan, Liberty City. During this time, Elizabeta started her drugs dealing business, shortly becoming very successful and rich. She also became friends with Mallorie Bardas (possibly before coming to Liberty City) and Manny Escuela. Events of GTA IV and ''The Lost and Damned Elizabeta first sends Niko Bellic to protect Patrick McReary during a drug deal in Luck of the Irish. The deal goes bad, forcing Niko to kill the attackers with a sniper rifle. Sometime after this Elizabeta is asked by The Lost Brotherhood leader Billy Grey to help find buyers for a "big pile of heroin." The Lost MC Vice President, Johnny Klebitz, arrives at Elizabeta's during a house party while she's dancing with Carmen Ortiz and an unnamed asian woman. She informs Johnny that she found him a buyer and is going to send a new guy from "Eastern Europe somewheres" along with him. Johnny takes a seat and waits for Niko. When Niko arrives she introduces him to Johnny and Playboy X and sends them to oversee the heroin deal with Johnny in the mission Blow Your Cover (Buyer's Market in The Lost and Damned). Johnny Klebitz later works with Elizabeta, by stealing a van full of cocaine from the The Angels of Death in the mission Heavy Toll. To do this, she also employed Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders to ambush the convoy at the tollbooth to Bohan. They were successful, and made away with the drugs. She employs Klebitz again in the mission Marta Full of Grace to pick up Marta, a friend and drug mule from Puerto Rico. She was being arrested by an airport official, but escaped when Klebitz knees the custom's agent in his groin. Later, after arguing with Little Jacob over some crooks who stole her coke, Elizabeta asks Niko Bellic to retrieve it in The Snow Storm. Afterward, the police begin coming down hard on Elizabeta for her involvement in the drug trade, which causes her to become increasingly edgy, restless, and paranoid. During Niko's last visit to Elizabeta, she explains to Niko that she can feel the cops on her, that her bodyguard Jorge turned states, and that everyone's a rat. In her disturbed state, she shoots and kills Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton when Manny tries to film her as a part of his documentary about getting rid of crime in Bohan and gets Niko to get rid of the bodies. After said mission. She warns Niko to stay away from her, as the LCPD is rapidly closing in on her operation. The player can chose to get the bodies to the doctor or destroy the car or dump it in the river. She employs Klebitz and the Uptown Riders one last time to sell coke to a couple in Bohan in the mission Shifting Weight, but the deal goes wrong, with one of the couple shooting Klebitz' Hexer, forcing him to ride with Malc. The police saw this as a terrorist attack, and sent many officers to chase down Klebitz and Malc. They all escape, and Klebitz takes a disabled police cruiser to suffice for a new vehicle. After this, she also warns Johnny to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. Sometime afterwards, Elizabeta enters police custody. According to Weazel News, Liberty Tree reports, and radio news, she is sentenced to three hundred years of imprisonment for thirty charges (ten years each) of cocaine distribution. This happens after the botched deal bewtween Niko, Packie, Luis and Gay Tony. The trial likely happened while Niko was doing jobs in Algonquin. Johnny Klebitz can call Elizabeta after this mission and hear her in a frantic state, shouting at Marta to flush some drugs down the toilet, as police are about to raid her home; She tells Johnny that they're alright, laughs somewhat hysterically, and hangs up. Elizabeta Torres' car is a unique white and pink Voodoo, which can only be obtained during the mission Have a Heart. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Luck of the Irish (Boss) *Blow Your Cover (Boss) *The Puerto Rican Connection (Post-mission phone call) *The Snow Storm (Boss) *Have a Heart (Boss) ;The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market (Boss) *Heavy Toll (Boss) *Marta Full of Grace (Boss) *Shifting Weight (Boss) Murders committed *Manny Escuela - Murdered for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. *Jay Hamilton - Murdered for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. LCPD Database record '''Surname': Torres First Name: Elizabeta Age: 31 Place of Birth: South Bohan, Liberty City Affiliations: *Linked to drug dealers in North Holland as well as the Lost OMG, Irish-Americans in Dukes and West Indians in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1993 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1994 - Assault *1996 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin *2000 - Criminal Possession Weapon *2001 - Criminal Sexual Act: Minor Notes: *South Bohan based drug dealer. *Believed to be involved in the sale of large quantities of cocaine, marijuana, MDMA, and ecstasy to street distributors. *Known to frequent female gyms and tennis courts. Trivia *It is mentioned on the Liberty Tree website that her 300 year sentence is a new record in the Liberty City crime society. *Her new dialouge in TLAD has a slightly less heavy Puerto Rican accent. *Elizabeta appears in the third trailer and in the promotional artwork for the game. Although earlier renditions of the artwork depict her as much thinner than her final appearance, it is shown on advertisement posters made by Rockstar Games that she is between 5'11-6'2" tall and may weigh between 200-225 pounds. *Because of her behaviour when other women are present, and her relationship with Marta, some have hypothesized that Elizabeta is either a lesbian or bisexual (more likely bisexual as she was married to men three times, unless after the third failed marriage she decided to date women). Johnny Klebitz and Malc have a discussion regarding this while riding towards the deal during "Shifting Weight". *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando Torres is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres. It is unlikely that they are related, because Elizabeta is Puerto Rican, and Armando is of Dominican decent. *The police database states that Elizabeta was born in South Bohan, Liberty City. However she reveals to Johnny Klebitz that she grew up in Puerto Rico, and left for Liberty City sometime after she was fourteen years old. *Elizabeta is one of only two characters that end up in prison. The other being Gerald McReary. Gallery ElizabetaTorres-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Elizabeta Torres. Notice her thinner and younger appearance Voodoo-GTA4-HaveaHeart-front.jpg|Elizabeta's unique pink and white Voodoo, obtainable only during the mission "Have a Heart" de:Elizabeta Torres es:Elizabeta Torres fr:Elizabeta Torres nl:Elizabeta Torres pl:Elizabeta Torres sv:Elizabeta Torres Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Category:LGBT Characters